


Too Hot To Handle

by drdean



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Jimmy Novak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean in Heat, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Multi, No Incest, No Twincest, Omega Dean, Smut, not really threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: Dean's heats are getting to much for Castiel to handle alone, so his brother Jimmy comes to the rescue.





	Too Hot To Handle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dcj work, and my first square (dean/castiel/jimmy/) for spnabobingo!
> 
> Also happy ABO Appreciation Day on tumblr!
> 
> Thank you [jhoom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom) for betaing this for me! (And for dragging me down into the dcj rabbit hole!)

Cas banged his forehead on the table, too tired to keep his head up anymore.

“You ok, Cassie?” Jimmy said as he slips in to the other side of the booth across from his twin at the Roadhouse.

“No,” he moaned. “I don’t think I can survive another heat. Dean is insatiable. I feel like my knot is going to fall off.”

Jimmy laughed at his big brother. “Oh yes, it must be  _ so hard _ to have a hot omega to knot during his heat.”

“You don’t understand. I’m thinking of calling an alpha service next time to help me out, I don’t think that I can handle it on my own anymore Jimmy.”

Jimmy scowled. “Don’t hire someone you don’t know to knot your omega in front of you. That would be terrible! I know how protective you are over Dean, you would rip that alpha’s throat out! Let me help you next time. It’s not like we haven’t had threesomes in the past. And if Dean finds you hot, there is no way he can’t be attracted to your better looking brother.  We can switch off and take turns taking care of him so that you can get some sleep. When was the last time you got more than an hour of sleep anyways?”

“Before Dean’s heat started.” Cas moved his arms to create a pillow for himself on the hard table; once he was comfortable he turned his head to the side so his brother could hear him a little better. “He’s at home sleeping it off. I should be with him.”

Jimmy ran his fingers through his brother’s hair in a comforting gesture. “Let’s eat a burger and I’ll take you back to him to sleep. I’m sure that you could use the calories after his heat anyways.”

Jimmy ordered for both of them when the waitress came around. And Cas inhaled his burger before passing out in the passenger seat of Jimmy’s car on the way home. Jimmy carried his twin into his apartment that he shared with Dean. The omega was passed out in bed naked and as soon as Jimmy had his brother tucked in, Dean wrapped himself around his alpha.

Jimmy had always found Dean attractive and was already starting to look forward to his next heat.

~~~~~

“So let me get this straight Cas... you want me to fuck your brother while I’m in heat?” Dean asked as he turned the tv off to focus on the conversation.

Cas huffed and sank deeper into the couch. “Yes. But it's for me more than anything else.”

Dean raised his eyebrow. “You need to start making sense here Cas, cuz it sounds like you wanna just hand me off to your brother because you don’t want me any more.”

“No Dean! Your heats are just overwhelming for me! Even when they line up with my rut. By the end of it I feel like my knot is going to fall off! I want to keep you satisfied Dean, but I just can’t keep up with you during your heat! I need help. Jimmy is willing to help.” 

Dean squinted at his alpha. “You’ll still be there though, right?”

“Of course Dean. I won’t leave your side. But Jimmy will be there too. We’ll take turns, so that you will want for nothing and I will be able to survive,” Cas pleaded and tried to use his puppy dog eyes on Dean, the ones that always got his omega to give in. It was a few days after Dean’s heat and he still hadn’t fully recovered, at least if the bag of frozen peas he was holding up to his knot was any indication. 

Dean knew that his heats were getting worse and that they were taking a toll on his alpha, but Cas was so possessive over him that he couldn’t believe that his alpha was willing to share him. “And you’re ok with another alpha being there for my heat?”

Cas nodded. “Jimmy isn’t some strange alpha. I trust Jimmy. I know that he isn’t going to steal you away from me. Plus I  _ know _ you have a twin kink, I’ve seen your porn.”

Dean looked like a deer in headlights; he had never shared his wet dream to Cas of having both twins fuck him. “Ummm...”

“No need to deny it Dean. When your heat comes, we can make all of your fantasies come true. And if you decide that you don’t like it, then we don’t have to do it ever again.”

“But what if I do like it?” Dean whispered.

Cas huffed out a laugh. “Then after your heat, the two of us will talk, and I’ll talk to my brother and we can see about making it a regular thing.”

“Even outside my heats?” Dean dared to hope.

“Even outside your heats,” Cas confirmed.

~~~~~

Dean’s heat hit hard and fast. Cas wasn’t even able to call his brother until he was knotted inside of Dean for the first time. Cas had already knotted Dean three times before Jimmy let himself in, four times by the time Jimmy unloaded a bunch of groceries and threw together a quick lunch for all of them to eat. 

Cas inhaled his sandwich and talked with his mouth full. “Next time, you knot him Jimmy. I need a break.” Cas chugged the sports drink that Jimmy had given him, laid down next to Dean and promptly passed out.

Jimmy shook his head and laughed at his brother. “He wasn’t kidding when he said that you wear him out Dean. What did you do to him?”

Dean swallowed his last bite of his sandwich. “Made him knot me four times in three hours.”

Jimmy’s eyebrows went up as he whistled. “Damn, do you even give him a chance to go soft between knottings?” 

“No.” Dean started moving towards Jimmy, and Jimmy licked his lips in anticipation. “My heat’s bad this time. It already feels stronger than usual. Knot me, Jimmy, I need it.” Dean started unbuttoning the alpha’s pants.

Jimmy kicked off his shoes and socks  and took off his shirt while Dean took off his pants. Dean had always smelled great to him, but now his scent was magnified tenfold. “Bend over the bed.”

Dean planted his feet on the floor and laid his stomach and heat on the bed with his ass in the air. His thighs were wet with cum and slick that were dripping out of his already abused, gaping hole. Jimmy didn’t even bother with foreplay, just shoved his dick in Dean, growning when he was all the way in. 

“Fuck Dean, I always knew you would feel good around my dick.” He started thrusting in and out at a rough pace. “You like that Dean? Want me to fill you up with my cum? Want me to knot you hard?”

Dean whined and grabbed onto the sheets. “Yes alpha knot me! Fill me up! I need to be full!” Dean came untouched as soon as he started to feel Jimmy’s knot catch and rub up against his prostate. 

“Fuck Dean, yeah that's it, clamp that ass down on my knot like you want it. Milk that knot for all that you’re worth.” Jimmy couldn’t help himself with the dirty talk. It had been a long time since he was able to fuck an omega in heat, and Dean had starred in many of his dirty dreams since his brother had introduced them a few months ago. He never thought that he would be so lucky to be allowed to share Dean’s heat and knot him to his heart’s content.

Jimmy laid down on top of Dean as soon as his knot fully caught and he had emptied his first load inside of Dean.  He started kissing up the omega’s neck, and when Dean turned his head he devoured his mouth.  When his knot deflated enough to pull out, he hopped up onto bed beside his sleeping brother and grabbed a sports drink from the night stand. “You need to drink this so you don’t get dehydrated, Dean.”

Dean crawled up onto the bed and straddled Jimmy, lining up his still hard dick with his hole before sitting down on the alpha’s lap. He slowly started to roll his hips as he took the drink and chugged it down. “Thanks alpha, I didn’t realize how thirsty I was.”

Jimmy took the empty bottle from Dean, tossed it into the garbage can across the room before grabbing onto the omega’s hips to pick up the pace of his movements. “Need me to knot you again?”

“Yes, alpha!” 

Dean rode Jimmy until his knot caught, while Jimmy jerked him off so that Dean’s cum painted the alpha’s chest. Dean laid on top of Jimmy, uncaring about the mess, and leaned his head over to Castiel. He kissed his alpha’s forehead and mumbled “I love you alpha,” before drifting off to sleep. Jimmy was jealous of his brother, but he was happy that he was tied to Dean. He didn’t want to admit to himself that he wanted Dean as his omega too. 

~~~~~

Dean woke up with a plug in his ass and surrounded by the two hottest alphas he had ever seen. “Ugh, I think I need a shower.”

“I think that’s an understatement,” Cas huffed.

“How was your nap?” Jimmy asked.

“Good.” Dean sighed, “Who put the plug in?”

“I did. I thought it might help contain the mess, and help with your heat,” Jimmy said. “Cas said that your heats were bad, so I did a little reading and WebMD said using a plug on an omega to keep the alpha’s cum inside during a heat can help increase the amount of time in between waves hitting.”

“Why didn't you tell me that before?” Cas whined. “Then maybe I wouldn’t have needed to invite you over.”

Jimmy laughed. “No offence Cas, but even with this trick it took him six knottings in less than five hours just to be able to nap for two. I knotted him twice on this bed while you were lying there passed out. With heats this bad, I’m shocked that you didn’t bring me in sooner.”

“Well the shower is only big enough for one, so I’m going to take a quick shower, you two can fight over who gets to change the sheets and who is going to make dinner.” Dean kissed both alpha’s on the cheek, got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. “Can I request spaghetti, meatballs and garlic bread? I’m really craving some carbs right now!” 

“Of course Dean.”

~~~~~

Dean was able to make it through dinner before begging for a knot. Cas took him upstairs while Jimmy cleaned up dinner, and moved the sheets from the washer to the dryer. Jimmy wanted to make himself as useful as possible to both Dean and Cas in hopes that they would invite him back for next time.

He found his brother and his brother’s boyfriend knotted together in bed when he was done with the chores. They were spooned together and Cas was marking up Dean’s neck.  

“Aww you guys are so cute together. So when are you going to mate?” Jimmy asked as he striped down and crawled into bed next to his brother.

“Soon hopefully,” said Cas. “I’m just waiting on Dean to say yes.”

“Cas, I think we need to figure out my heats before we mate. If you can’t handle them on your own we need to fix that first.”

“As soon as this heat is over we will make an appointment with your doctor.”

~~~~~

Dean’s heat lasted for four days, and at the end of it Castiel didn’t want to die from exhaustion for once. “Thank you, Jimmy. You really were a huge help.”

“No problem bro.” Jimmy smiled, “Your omega has a sweet ass and it was a pleasure knotting him.”

Cas rolled his eyes, he knew Jimmy liked Dean for more than just knotting; he was just being vulgar to cover it up. “I’ll let you know what the doctor and Dean say about this heat, but I know I want to have you back for the next one. You made this the easiest of Dean’s heats for me.”

“Keep me in the loop,” Jimmy called over his shoulder as he headed to his car.

~~~~~

It turned out the Dean’s heats were going into overdrive since meeting Cas and Jimmy as a way for his body to attract both of them as mates. The doctor said that once they both mated Dean his heats would calm down. Turns out the doctor was right.


End file.
